


GHOST.

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M, Romance, Terror, alternative universe, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: Cada escuela tiene un terrible secreto.Y a la que Yugi va, no es la excepción.«¿Quién eres?» Pregunta Yugi asustado.«Es hora de decirte la verdad, Yugi.»
Relationships: Puzzlepping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

\-- Dime, ¿por qué me haz guiado aquí? ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar tan oscuro?. –

Frote mis manos contra mis brazos, el ambiente era realmente frío y lúgubre, las paredes parecían desechas, viejas junto con una pintura azul grisácea que iba despegándose, había incluso pupitres viejos, desarmados y oxidados por el paso del tiempo y con telarañas. Sin mencionar el lugar, la lámpara de mi teléfono me alumbraba lo poco que podía ver, habían unas escaleras oxidadas que iban hacia abajo, supongo que el sótano tiene otro piso, más allá pude ver algunos palos de béisbol rotos y otros cubiertos por polvo.

Aquel lugar era espeluznante, no sólo por lo oscuro que estaba, si no porqué que había corrientes de aire frías donde no podían pasar, pues el lugar estaba cerrado, no había ni siquiera ventanas o calefacción.

\-- Quiero irme. -- Dije, esperando a que Yami apareciera y que me llevara fuera de ese lugar, en realidad no me gustaba la oscuridad. -- ¿Yami?. –

No obtuve respuesta, ni siquiera sabía si Yami seguía conmigo porque realmente no lo escuchaba o sentía que estuviera cerca.

Me gire para irme y al instante de hacerlo caí, grite del susto, pues Yami se me había aparecido enfrente de mi con la mirada completamente fija.

— Aquí estoy. No tienes que temer. — Me dijo. Su mano tomó la mía, la cual la había sentido fría, ¿se deberá a las corrientes frías que andaban por ahí? ¿Tendría frío?, no parecía ser así. Parecía estar más acostumbrado al frío que al calor.

— Quiero irme. — Le dije. — No quiero estar aquí. —

-¿Por qué?. - Me cuestiono

-No me gusta la oscuridad. Y lo sabes, por favor vámonos. - Le rogué, pues ya sentía que Yami ya tramaba algo. Además de que sabía lo que era.

-Pero quiero enseñarte algo. - Me halo hacia donde estaban las escaleras oxidadas.

Me asuste, el miedo se instaló en mi ser y lo percibió, de inmediato me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr.

Sin embargo.

—¡No debes de irte!. —

Grite tan fuerte cuando se me apareció de la nada, delante de mi. Me caí en el suelo tratando de frenar.

Yami me tomó de la camisa del cuello y comenzó a jalarme hacia las escaleras.

-¡Déjame!, ¡suéltame!, ¡¡AUXILIO!! - Grite con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando ya estuve a las orillas de las escaleras. Yami me levanto sin mucho esfuerzo.

¡Me va a empujar por las escaleras!, ¡lo va hacer!, ¡me va a matar!.

\- Yami... No... - Le supliqué con la mirada, el me la devolvió de igual forma y luego me soltó.

Trate de agarrarme de algo, pero no pude, hasta que iba cayendo sintiendo un fuerte dolor, uno tras otro en cada escalón.

Hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

 _-"Encuéntrame"_ \- Escuché la voz de Yami a la lejanía. - " _Y sálvame". -_

__


	2. Chapter 2

_“Un día puedes estar de lo más tranquilo, estar en tu casa, gozar de la vida... Pero al siguiente día, tu vida puede cambiar en un chasquido de dedos. ¿No te ha pasado?. ”_

Me encontraba de lo más tranquilo, sentado en la banqueta enfrente de mi nueva casa, me había mudado recientemente con mi abuelo debido a las continuas ausencias de papá, pues al ser militar, su trabajo lo requería por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, por ello propuso que me mudara con mi abuelo. Ya saben, algo de compañía nos vendría bien a los dos, tendría una escuela cerca de casa, el pueblo era chico por lo que no habría problema en ir y venir a casa o pasear por los alrededores.

\- ¿No es muy tranquilo aquí?. - Mi padre está a mi lado, solo por los próximos 20 minutos, pues ya venían por él. - Si quieres podemos reconsiderarlo, ya veré como... –

\- Estoy bien. - Le interrumpo con una sonrisa, palmeo su espalda, indicándole que puede ir tranquilo, yo estaré bien, por Dios soy hijo de uno de los mejores soldados, nieto de uno de los más excepcionales arqueólogos, así que estaré bien.

\- Pero... –

\- Mi abuelo cuidara de mi y yo de él. - Vuelvo a interrumpirlo y le sonrió. - Nos cuidaremos la espalda. –

Él suspira, no esta muy convencido de hacer esto, pero yo sí.

Por fin un auto de grandes proporciones y ostentoso se para enfrente de nosotros, han llegado por él.

Él se para, yo igual y me abraza, besa mi coronilla y palmea mi espalda y siento que algo mete a mi chaqueta.

\- Mandare cartas. - Me dice.

\- Las estaré esperando. - Respondí despegándome de él. Él se sube al auto, se despide con la mano y yo igual y el auto arranca.

Por fin bajo mi mano, suspiro y meto mi mano a la bolsa de mi chaqueta y de ahí saco un par de llaves junto con una nota que solo dice "Garaje".

Se lo que significa, pero el hecho de que tenga un auto-semi nuevo esperando por mi para ir al instituto, no me emociona para nada. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder cambiar ese auto por algo que realmente me hiciera feliz; mi familia.

Ya no importa. Solo quedará como un deseo inalcanzable.

Miro la hora en mi reloj de mano, son las 7: 00 en punto de la mañana, si, me había levantado muy temprano para despedir a mi padre y para desayunar con mi abuelo, arreglar mis cosas e ir directo al colegio.

Solo me quedaban 30 minutos de sobra, los cuales los había implantado en mecerme en el columpio que tenía mi abuelo en el jardín, aun no puedo creer que lo tenga y que siga en una pieza, aun después de tanto tiempo que no se usa.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tendrá, desde que tengo memoria, mi abuelo me dijo que compro la casa antes de que yo naciera. Se la compró a una pareja que había perdido a su hijo, por lo que mudarse e iniciar una vida nueva era lo correcto.

Un día le pregunté a mi abuelo por qué había comprado la casa, no era muy de su estilo, al siempre le gustaron las casas en las montañas, pero, ¿por qué aquí?, ¿por qué en este pueblo?, le pregunté, pero jamás me respondió, es más siempre evadia el tema... O tal vez si me dijo y ya se me olvido.

En fin.

Cuando visite a mi abuelo, unos días antes de mudarme con él, escuché a las malas lenguas rumorear que la casa mi abuelo estaba embrujada y que por la noche por eso de las 12:00 de la noche en adelante se escuchaba a un joven llorar, lamentándose por su trágica muerte y que por el pasar del tiempo ya era una leyenda por el pueblo.

Yo era en parte creyente de las cosas paranormales y esas cosas, pero también era un poco escéptico, pues jamás e visto un fantasma ante mis ojos. Así que me mantenía neutral ante el tema.

Volví adentro de la casa, mi abuelo se encontraba en el sofá leyendo un viejo libro del antiguo Egipto, en cuanto me vio, bajo el libro se quitó sus lentes y me sonrió.

\- Me supongo que ya tienes edad suficiente para irte tú solo al colegio. –

\- Supones bien. - Dije con una sonrisa, tome mi mochila que reposaba a su lado y fui hasta el garaje, mientras escuchaba a mi abuelo a mis espaldas.

_"No te vayas a chocar."_

Por supuesto que no, tenía mis precauciones al conducir, después de todo aprendí a conducir cuando tenía 16 años.

Ya era mayor de edad, tenía mi licencia de conducir, un historial limpio con la policía, soy un chico bueno.

Frente a mi un Porsche de color azul cielo, yo lo hubiera preferido negro, pero mi padre me dijo que cuando volviera del trabajo lo pintaríamos juntos.

Claro, y yo sigo creyendo en la hada de los dientes.

Mi sarcasmo era típico de mi y la crueldad en mis palabras también, pero solo hacía eso cuando ya estaba hastiado.

Me subí al auto, lo encendí mientras las puertas del garaje se abrían para mi, pensaba en lo emocionante que sería el primer día de mi tortura.

*Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

_“Mi abuelo me dijo una vez:_

_—Las brujas existen. Los duendes existen. Las criaturas del bosque, de la oscuridad y de la luz existen. ¡Los fantasmas existen!._ _  
  
Pero la ciencia y la tecnología me dice:  
  
—Son puras mentiras. Solo usan un truco barato para engañarte y puedo comprobarlo.”_

_¿A quién puedo creerle?, ¿de qué lado debo de estar?. Esto me mantiene muy confundido._  
  
  
— Yugi Muto, mucho gusto en conocerlos. — Hago una reverencia ante la clase, puedo escuchar algunas de las chicas que soy lindo y que tengo la apariencia de un niño, pero la mayoría concuerda de que soy muy tierno.

Mi maestro de biología se me acerca y me pide que me siente al final de la clase a lado de la buteca que esta alado de la ventana.  
  
Ni lento ni perezoso, me acerco hacia mí lugar correspondido para prestar atención a la clase, cuando de pronto sobre mi butaca aparece un papelito.

Miró hacia mí lado izquierdo, que es donde había provenido el papelito y noto de inmediato que a sido un chico con el mismo estilo de cabello que el mío, de ojos rojos, piel blanca y una sonrisa que parece amigable, me levanta la mano en señal de saludo.  
  
Qué raro, no lo vi antes... Debí ser muy despistado para no verlo a mi lado.

Le correspondo el saludo con una sonrisa gentil, él me señala el papelito y me hace señas de que debo de abrirlo.  
  
Mi vista se fija atentamente en el papel y lo desenvuelvo encontrándome con un mensaje.  
  
 _“Bienvenido al instituto de Domino, Yugi. Soy Yami.”_ _  
  
_  
×Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iré de a poco en poco, no quisiera apresurarme con esta pequeña historia.
> 
> Por ahora solo disfruten de pequeños capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

Le di una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud a Yami, aquel chico que me mando el papelito. Luego procedí a poner atención a las clases, ya que eran mi total prioridad, papá me dijo una vez que si este año sacaba excelentes calificaciones, era posible que me diera dinero para que fuera aún concierto de mi cantante favorito.

Así que me tenía que esforzar.

El maestro comienza la clase, sacó mi libro de biología y un cuaderno para apuntar todo lo que dice y lo que hay en el pizarrón, me concentro en la clase, pero hay otro papelito que me distrae.

Lo tomo a escondidas del maestro, miró de reojo a aquel chico que me ve con atención, sus ojos se vuelven juguetones, pareciera como si me viera como su burla, una sonrisa sin malicia se asoma en sus delgados labios y yo, solo vuelvo a mi vista al frente y dejó el papelito guardado en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón .

Qué chico tan raro.

De nueva cuenta me vuelvo a concentrar en la clase, pero me es imposible ya que más y más papelitos llegan a mi butaca, harto de guardarlos todos en mis bolsillos, decido terminar con aquello; abrí el último papelito que me envió, lo desenvolví, siendo precavido de que el profesor no me viera.

_“¿Por qué no me contestas los papelitos?.”_   
  


_“¿Por qué me los envías?, ¡deja de hacerlo!._

Escribí y con cuidado se lo arroje a él dando en el blanco, su butaca. Festeje un poco mi victoria al ver lanzando bien el papelito.

— ¿Algo que nos quiera compartir joven Muto?.— El maestro estaba delante de mí con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, se veía molesto.

Carajo...  
  
  


Minutos más tarde me encontraba afuera del salón, el maestro me había echado de su clase por un mal comportamiento hacia su clase.

Lo único que me quedaba era irme a otro lado, al menos a esconderme, no quería que ningún directivo me viera rondando los pasillos, me levantarán reporte y yo siendo un chico bueno, no quería manchar mi historial, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir hacia la biblioteca, ahí nadie me vería hasta que acabará la clase de biología y me integrará a la siguiente.  
  


— Hey nuevo. —

Casi grito del susto al ver aquel chico que me envía a papelitos, sin embargo su mano se colocó en mi boca ahogando mi grito.

— Shhh, no seas tan torpe, te descubrirán si gritas. — Me susurro a la par de mi oreja haciendo que mi cuerpo se erizara totalmente. Tenía una voz profunda, fuerte y fría, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerará. Aún así, cuando le reconocí por completo, gruñí, por su culpa me había sacado de clase, ¡mi primera clase!.

Molesto, le mordí la mano, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que solo quitara su mano de mi boca y riera con gracia y ternura.

— ¡Tú!, ¡por tu culpa....!. —

— Shhhh. — Su mano nuevamente estaba en mi boca, colocó su dedo índice sobre esos finos labios haciendo la señal del silencio. — Baja la voz, pequeño, van a escucharte y es lo que menos quiero. — Su mirada cambió drásticamente, antes sus ojos se veían brillosos y gentiles, ahora parecían ser dos dagas filosas que se querían encajar en mi alma y temí. Tuve mucho miedo de que me hiciera algo.  
  


— Oh, lo siento. — Se alejo de mi tan pronto vio mis ojos asustados. — No quise asustarte. —  
  


— P-pues parecía que querías hacerlo. —Tartamudee.

Aquel chico de ojos rojos, carraspeo su garganta, se alejo un poco de mi y después volvió a rodearlo un aura gentil que me extraño demasiado.  
  


Será mejor si me alejo de él, ¡era sumamente extraño! .

— Cómo sea. — Dije mientras retrocedía . — Me voy. Adiós. — Le di la espalda y me fuí.

— No, un adiós no. Sino un hasta luego. —  
  


*Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

La biblioteca del instituto era muy tranquila, casi parecía un pueblo fantasma sino fuera por la gentil anciana que se encargaba del lugar.

— ¿Te gustan estos lugares?. —

Nuevamente, casi vuelvo a gritar, sino fuera por su mano que volvió acallar mi boca.

Volteo a mi derecha, encontrándome con el extraño chico, está colocado a mi lado, mirándome con atención.

Él retira su mano de mi boca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?. — Le preguntó consternado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera lo vi entrar por la puerta hasta que me habló. — ¿No deberías estar en otro lado?. —

— Me aburrí de vagar por ahí. — Me dijo sentándose y luego recostó su cabeza en mi brazo con tanta confianza. — Vine a ver que hacías, pero por lo que veo, haces cosas aburridas. —

— Estudiar no es nada aburrido. — Le digo. — Y quítate de encima, pesas. —

—¿Peso?, pero si soy más liviano que una pluma. —

— Pesas como un hipopótamo. — Quite mi brazo de su cabeza y él se tambaleó en su lugar, casi se cae pero se agarro de la mesa para no caerse.

Moví mi asiento hacia un lado para alejarme de él, quería leer tan siquiera un poco, pero él lo hacía difícil.

Cada vez que yo me movía él lo hacía.

Y Así seguimos un buen rato hasta que comencé a desesperarme.

— ¡Basta!. — Me levante del lugar, le di la espalda mientras agarraba mis cosas.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí?. — La encargada de la biblioteca se acercó a mi. — ¿Qué pasa?. —

— Es que hay un... — Y mis palabras se volvieron mudas cuando me voltee para acusar a mi molesto compañero pero este ya no estaba.

Hijo de... ¡Se había escapado!.

— Señorito, más vale que vaya a su siguiente clase si no quiere perderla. — Me dijo regulando su voz, es raro, pensé que me echaría a patadas.

Pero veo que no es así.

Suspiré.

— De acuerdo. — Tomé mis cosas y me fui de la biblioteca.

Una vez afuera del edificio baje los escalones, camine hacia los edicios donde impartirán mi siguiente clase, cuando veo a aquel personaje molesto recargado sobre una barda, luciendo despreocupado, mirando hacia la nada, mientras hacía una bomba de chicle .

¡Sabía que se había escapado!.

Era mejor ignorarlo e ir a mi siguiente clase.

— ¿Y ahora a donde vas?. — Bufé cuando me hablo.

— A alguna parte, lejos de ti. — Le dije sin verlo mientras proseguía mi camino.

— Que chiquillo tan modesto. — Se burló de mí, yo gruñi disgustado. — con que eres de esos chicos nerds. —

— Pues si ser nerd significa ser un buen chico y cumplir con mis obligaciones sin problema alguno, pues me enorgullezco de ser un chico nerd. — Le dije.

— Qué raro eres. — Me dijo caminando a mi lado.

— Mira quién habla. — Le respondo de vuelta con el ceño fruncido. El me sonríe como si mis palabras le dieran gracia.

— De acuerdo good boy, tu ganas. Ambos somos raros y por eso me agradas. — Me dice y se planta enfrente de mi para cortar el paso. — Llegamos a tu siguiente clase. —

Parpadeo confundido, miró a mi izquierda y sí, estoy en la puerta de mi siguiente clase. La charla debió entretenerme tanto que no me di cuenta que llegamos rápido.

— Suerte en la clase, good boy, te veré luego. — Se despide para luego caminar.

— ¿Acaso tu no la tomaras?. — Le preguntó, ¿cómo podía irse despreocupadamente de esa manera?, ¿acaso no le preocupan sus calificaciones?.

— No. Que flojera. — Y con esas palabras se retira hasta que ya no lo veo más.

¿Cómo puede irse de esa manera? Dejando la clase de lado, ¡Él es tan raro!.

*Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

La campana resuena por todo el instituto, ¡al fin puedo ser libre de este día de escuela!, no hay nada mejor que irse a casa después de un atareado día como alumno, para mi buena suerte no han dejado tareas que deba hacer, solo gorras algunos cuadernos, lo cual resultaría fácil de hacer.

Camino por la cera del estacionamiento, miró la hora en mi teléfono, es algo temprano aún, tal vez pueda ir al pueblo a conseguir las libretas y el material con lo que podría forrar mis cuadernos y no sé, tal vez comer algo.

— Sabes. —

—¡Ah!. —

— Wuo, te asustas muy fácilmente. —Me dice Yami apareciendo de repente a mi lado. — ¿Acoso no tienes tu conciencia limpia?. — Me pregunta burlón.

— ¡¿Serás idiota?!. — Grite molesto. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?, ¡casi me da un infarto!. —

— No tengo la culpa de que tu mente esté tan sucia, con razón te asustas fácilmente. —

Bufé molesto y apresure mi caminata. Definitivamente lo dejaría atrás, no quería ningún tipo de interacción con él, ya bastante tenía con un día lleno interrupciones que me costaron una clase.

 _"Evitalo"_ pensé.

No se que en momento deje de escuchar su voz, volví a mi teléfono donde no tenía un mensaje de texto de papá.

 _«Procura obedecer a tu abuelo._   
_No salgas a tan altas horas de la noche._  
 _Se buen niño._  
 _Te quiere, papá.»._

Sonreí un poco, papá siempre a sido muy protector conmigo y le agradezco en parte por querer hacer lo mejor para mi, sin embargo a veces pienso que me hace demasiada falta debido a que se la pasa todo el tiempo en su trabajo, ni siquiera en fiestas festivas lo puedo ver al menos hasta el mes de diciembre.

—¡CUIDADO!. —

Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando sentí una enorme ráfaga de aire atravesar todo mi cuerpo, mi teléfono salió volando a alguna parte mientras yo caía al suelo, al mismo tiempo escuchaba el so ido de una llantas rechinar ruidosamente y después un golpe de dos metales chocando y finalmente a una bulliciosa multitud preguntando si estaba bien, si me había lastimado o si tenía alguna herida debido a que había esquivando a duras penas el auto que intentaba frenar y que se estampó contra mi auto.

-.... -

— Parece ser que estas bien. — Me dijo el doctor después de un chequeo con profundidad.

—¿Estas seguro Víctor?. — Le pregunta mi abuelo a su mejor amigo quien era médico cirujano. — Solo para estar seguros, revísalo otra vez. —

Víctor ríe y niega.

—Es la cuarta vez que lo reviso, Salomón. —Dice mientras me mira. — Yugi esta bien. No le ocurrió nada más que simple raspones superficiales. —

— ¡P-pero...!—

— ¡Abuelo.! — Lo llamo con voz calmada, sostengo la manga de su camisa jalando la unas tres veces llamando su atención a como esos tiempos donde era un niño. Mi mayor voltea verme, aun con esos ojos preocupados. — El doc dijo que estoy bien, por favor, vámonos a casa. —

— ¿Lo ves?, incluso tu nieto está de acuerdo con su diagnóstico, así que los daré de alta. — Dijo el doctor mientras una enfermera se le acercaba con una tablet y mientras tecleaba el doctor comenzó hablar de nuevo: —Por cierto muchacho, ¿cómo dices que fueron las cosas con ese accidente?. — Preguntó mientras yo me reincorporaba. — Por lo que sé, me dijeron que estuviste a un pelo de gato de ser arroyado por una camioneta, dime, ¿cómo lograste burlar a la muerte?. —

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con la última palabra.

“ _Muerte_ ”, sí, yo estuve apuntó de morir, y como dijo el doctor _"por un pelo de gato"_ estoy vivo y todo fue gracias a...

— Un compañero de la escuela salvo mi vida. — Dije recordando cómo Yami tomaba mi brazo y me jalo hacia él con brusquedad, quitandome del camino en tiempo récord antes de que me arroyara la camioneta.

— Pues gracias a Dios que tu compañero estaba ahí. — Dijo con alivio mi abuelo. — Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si él no estaba ahí, ¡Ay!, ¡ni si quiera quiero imaginarmelo!.—

— Pues yo pienso que tu ángel de la guardia te salvo. — Me sonríe el doctor mientras me entrega una paleta de sabor cereza. — Toma, para el susto. — Me guiña el ojo. — He de irme, mi trabajo a terminado aquí. — Seguidamente el doctor se va, no antes de decirle a mi abuelo que lo acompañara afirmar algunos papeles y decirme a mi que lo esperara en recepción.

Toma mis cosas, me deshago de la envoltura de la paleta para después saborearla con gusto e irme a donde mi abuelo me dijo mientras lo hacía, saque nuevamente el aparato, aquel objeto que casi hizo que perdiera la vista por andar viéndolo.

Y puedo ver que la pantalla esta cuarteada, atraviesa toda la pantalla pero aun así funciona, que es lo único que me importa.

— Por esas razones es que te accidentas. — Mi teléfono es arrebatado mis manos y unas manos pálidas ahora tiene el aparato mientras el chico enfrente de mi me ve con atención y preocupación. —¿Qué dijo el doctor?. —

— Estoy bien, no me paso nada mas que los raspones en mi rodillas.— Explicó mientras Yami me entrega el teléfono.

—Procura no mirar tanto tiempo tu mierdecilla de aparato y más si estas en la calle o en público, puede ser peligroso. — Me regaña. — Casi pierdes la vida hoy, ¿qué sucederá mañana?, ¿te intentará atacar un perro?. —

— Qué gracioso. — Digo con sarcasmo. Guarde mi teléfono y después lo mire a él. — Por cierto. — Llame su atención. — Gracias por salvarme. —

Yami se me queda viendo unos segundos que se convierten en minutos y puedo jurar que hasta los minutos se volvieron horas, pero no, solo era el efecto de la mirada de Yami hacia a mí.

Finalmente, él coloca su mano fría en mi cabeza y después la acaricia mecánicamente, como si se tratara de un robot, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de su gesto, retiro su toque rápidamente.

— Tengo que irme. — Me dijo. — Te veré después. —

Minutos más tarde mi abuelo y el doctor volvieron a aparecer enfrente de mi.

— Hay que irnos a casa. — Me dijo mi abuelo.

—Bien. —

*Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

De regreso a casa me sentí cansado y agotado, ya había pasado lo peor, ¿creo?, jamás me espere que un auto quisiera aplastarme como tortilla, pero los accidentes pasan, ¿no?.

— Yugi, saldré un rato. — Me aviso mi abuelo, asomándose a mi habitación. —Volveré en unas horas, recuerda no abrirle a extraños y duérmete temprano.— Me habló como si fuera un niño chiquito, asentí sin remedio alguno, no tenía caso decirle a mi abuelo que ya no era un niño, después de todo, él y yo no convivimos mucho y mientras yo estuviera viviendo con él, me trataría como un crió, pues así sentiría que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

O es lo que dijo papá.

— Descuida. —Le dije sonriendo. —Prometo portarme bien. —

Mi abuelo asintió y después con rostro preocupado me dijo.

—Debes de llamar a tu padre. —

Supe en ese instante lo que significaba.

—¿Le dijiste?. — Pregunté. Mi abuelo volvió asentir. — Abuelo... —

—Debía de saberlo. — Se apresuró a decir. — Sabes que no debes de ocultarle secretos a tu padre. Los odia.

Eso es cierto, pero aún así....

— Tienes razón. Debe estar preocupado.. — Accedí tomando mi teléfono, pero este de inmediato se iluminó debido a un mensaje.

_«¡Hey!, ¿Estas ahí?.»_

—¿Yami?. — Susurre el nombre de mi compañero. Mi abuelo se acercó más, sus expresiones serias y preocupadas se esfumaron y en su lugar su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

—¿Así se llama tu amigo?. —

— Ah... Sí. —Conteste, ¿por qué me mandó un mensaje?, es más... ¿Cómo supo donde mandar el mensaje y a que número?.

—¡Anda contestale!, ¡invitalo a cenar como forma de agradecimiento!. — Mi abuelo me codea y yo lo miro extrañado. —¡Andale!. — Me insiste.

— Primero lo primero, debo llamar a mi padre . — Avise. Mi abuelo se paro de inmediato.

— Es cierto. Debes de tomar prioridad con él, sabes que es muy preocupón. —

Sí, ¿A quién habrá salido?

—Cómo sea, cuando venga a casa, estate preparado, iremos a cenar. —

—De acuerdo. — Acepte y luego mi abuelo se fue, pero antes de eso grito: —¡Invita a tu amigo también!. —  
  


Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, mi abuelo siempre ha sido muy cambiante con su humor.

«¿Puedes esperar un poco?, debo de llamar a mi papá.»

_«Claro.»_   
  
  


Unos minutos pasaron para que llamara a mi padre, la llamada duro poco de media hora en donde tuve calmarlo y decirle que estaba entero y en una pieza, que el carro estaba hecho una chatarra, también le conté del chico que me había salvado la vida y el con una enorme euforia dijo que cuando volviera a casa desearía conocerlo y agradecerle adecuadamente pues había salvado a su hijo.

La llamada finalizó cuando de fondo escuché algún capitán del escuadrón de mi padre decirle que debían de partir a otro país.

Tome algunos minutos para volver a la normalidad y mensajear a Yami.

«Te invito a cenar.»

Mande.

_«Apenas nos conocemos, ¿y me quieres invitar a una cita?, ¿tanto te afecto el accidente para que te enamores de mi?.»_   
  


Sonreí.

«Ya quisieras. La cena es una forma de agradecerte por salvarme la vida.» **+**

_«Oh...»_

«¿Entonces?, ¿aceptas?.»  
  


_«No»._   
  


*Continuará....


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Cómo es posible que no aceptara?, si el problema era el dinero, ¡no debía de preocuparse por eso!, ¡nosotros pagaríamos por la cena!, ¡sería nuestro invitado!. —

Mi abuelo reclamaba por tercera vez en el lugar de comida donde cenábamos. Se hallaba indignado y enojado, pero en fin, ¿que podía haber hecho yo?, me la pase media hora al teléfono tratando de que Yami cambiará de opinión y aceptará venir con nosotros, pero el se negaba rotundamente hasta que se canso y dejó de mandarme mensajes.

Tuve que dejar de insistir.

— Tal vez tenía otras cosas que hacer. — Dije, tratando que mi abuelo se calmara. — Además. — Y ahora que lo pienso. — Yami no es de socializar mucho. —

Jamás le e visto hablar con alguien más, tal vez sólo le gusta ser solitario.

—Pues de vería. ¡Así se volvería tu mejor amigo!. —

¿Quién dijo que quería ser amigo de Yami?.  
  


* * *

Al otro día hice lo habitual; desperté, me duche, desayune y me fui a la escuela, esta vez tomando el autobús, al llegar a la escuela me fui directo a mis clases y tomé cada una de ellas tranquilamente y sin ninguna interrupción, sin verlo a él.

El día en la escuela acabó y tuve que regresar a casa.

_«¿Qué haces?.»_

Envie el mensaje sin recibir respuesta.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, incluso un par de días en los que no me contesto y tampoco lo vi.

¿Que le habrá pasado?.

_«¿Todo está bien?.»_

Volví a enviar, pero no había respuesta.  
  


Era viernes por la mañana me encontraba en la entrada principal del instituto esperando si podía toparme con Yami, pero en cuanto sono la campana, tuve que meterme.

Otra vez, no lo pude ver.  
  


_«Se que no somos muy cercanos, pero me preocupas, ¿puedes darme tu dirección para ir a verte?.»_

Envié.

Apenas guarde el teléfono recibí una notificación, esperanzado, saque el apartó y revise el mensaje, la respuesta de mi anterior mensaje me dejó extrañado, confuso y en cierto punto enojado.

**_«No.»_ **   
  
  


*Continuará...


End file.
